The present invention relates to an exercising machine which includes a scissor grip unit for exercising the hands through a scissor's action, a leg exercising unit for exercising the legs, and a back rest for exercising the trunk.
Various exercising machines have been disclosed for exercising different parts of the body, and have appeared on the market. Some exercising machines are designed for a specific purpose while some others are designed for multiple purposes. When one wishes to exercise different parts of the body, one may have to prepare various single-purpose exercising machines or a multipurpose exercising machine. However, it is not economic to prepare several single-purpose exercising machines for exercising different parts of the body. If to install a multipurpose exercising machines, some functions may be not desired.